playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Random Beta Coding
I Bolded the important stuff Outline + Fill Texture Chloe Frazer Reset To Default arcade mode Outline + Glow Stand placed %s in a match highest TEMP RadecSquareNeutralStand1 new high score %d Supers Kills practice mode 4 3 Auto Block ARCADE Player Settings Move Forward 2 Ratchet and Clank GOOD Freeze Missile SOLO PLAY very low special event Rapture TEMP FPRCircleForwardAir normal CHOOSE YOUR BATTLE ARENA Knight'''s TEMP SlySquareDownStand Normal LAN Game online body Leave Party Options TEMP FPRTriangleUpAir options footer Double Jump Blocks Random Max Items Used Supers Level 2 Activated 1st Place Guard ONLINE Supers Level 3 Activated FatPrincess Hoarder Mash-Up Madness Genesis Match Score Supers Level 1 Activated Highest Resets long '''EVE Easy LAN Join Game TEMP SlySquareForwardStand Number of players: Free Roam! Oil Bioshock COMBAT TRIALS Mana Hits Taken goals What you are about to play is a work in progress. Character moves, levels, effects, sounds, and music are all under development and should not be considered final. returned after %d days Shield Breaking: customize characters Minerals returned to Title Fight after %d months and %d days! Uncharted Hard to Kill Crystal BRUTAL What is the best rating for Parappa's rapping? Team King of the Hill '''CONTINUE '''Which of these is a weapon in Ratchet and Clank? $img:button_cross$ CLOSE Who is the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2? Bear Local Game Man Down! Max Supers Kills What kind of animal is Parappa? Map Press $img:button_cross$ to join custom game Mole 3:00 minutes Which of these is NOT a Twisted Metal 2 stage? Disband Party You gotta do what? I gotta redeem! Patapon quick match Monkey 2:00 minutes Quick Match Game: Select Your Options Un-Fairway Which of these 2nd Place Cat 1:00 minute Extras Sandtrap What item unlocks vaults in Sly Cooper? Season Leaderboard Unobtainium Who is the creator of the Twisted Metal contest? Environmental Kills TEMP FPRSquareNeutralAir Hole In One Quick Match TEMP RadecCircleUpAir You gotta do what? I gotta receive! Recent Players Mouse Trial Description combat trials Return To Combat Trials -1 RESUME 2ND Sheep 5:00 minutes Signed In Zodiac Hip What Journalist is Drake's love interest in Uncharted? 4:00 minutes Five Iron Funky What is the full title for Uncharted 2? Stop Playing Recorded Input Intellect Albatross TEMP RadecThrowDown Drake's Deuce Luck Drake's Deception Match Options Magic Awesome TEMP RadecSquareDownAir Golden Abyss TEMP RadecThrowUp Health Great Drake's Fortunes Matches Completed Training Options Kevin Drake Stickiness Fly Dodge Kenan Drake SlyCooper Scent Nice TEMP RadecCircleDownAir Off TEMP FPRTriangleForwardAir Press $img:button_cross$ to create custom game Challenge Trials This Trials set involves fun Trials with unique gameplay. Gold Stars Collected x/y Mike Drake The Chateau Connecting... Invite to Party Paul Drake Countdown Attack Nepal or Bust fourth PRIMETIME CAKE BALL! TEMP FPRSquareDownStand Mermaid high Mark Drake TEMP RadecSquareUpStand Add/Remove Player GAME TYPE SELECTION Fall Out Resets Play in competitive games against the world! Win Condition Chris Drake Always Block TEMP RadecCircleForwardAir Warning! Tornado Blasto Ayn Rand CUSTOM GAME SELECTION Ready Throws Mash-Ups Activated off CHASE Seeding Round: Press $img:button_cross$ to start game. Kratos Stars Return to main menu Press $img:button_cross$ to start game Chimera Arcade Mode Â©2012 Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. 'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale' is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. Developed by SuperBot Entertainment, Inc. 'PlayStation' is a registered trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Third party characters and trademarks are licensed courtesy of their respective owners and protected by copyright and trademark laws. Siren 4th Place Parappa Minotaur FAILURE Giants Buzz TEMP FPRTriangleDownAir versus body Custom Game Custom Game: Select Your Options $img:button_stick$ NAVIGATE Cyclops Rangers FFA Tournament Hydra Satyr TEMP SlySquareUpAir Behavior progress footer Special Event Gorgon $img:button_circle$ CANCEL Frida 3rd Place Mages Zola TEMP FPRSquareForwardAir''' Priests''' Map Hazards Grabinator '''*1-2 Players* '''CAPTURE THE FLAG Pirates The King Sparta Ninjas Force Super Level 8th Place Press $img:button_cross$ to select player PRACTICE Sackgirl OPTIONS TEMP SlySquareUpStand Retry Item Spawn Rate Popit Sonic Rift Berzerker Play Recorded Input Shambhala Nanotech Crate''' Doomsday''' increased ranking score by %d to %d points! (Aimable) TEMP SlyTriangleForwardAir Dancer Menu $img:button_r2$ TEMP RadecSquareUpAir stat center Voucher Capture the Flag OK Bentley! Starting! Press $img:button_r1$ to drop held Items. CHARACTER SELECT Pushpin Kills are worth +2 Score and Deaths are worth -1. TEMP SlyCircleNeutralStand Blubber TEMP FPRCircleDownStand Press Down + $img:button_cross$ to drop through thin platforms. Progression (Mash) Press $img:button_cross$ while jumping to perform a double jump. *1-4 Players* won a game with %d points against %s (%d points), %s (%d points) and %s (%d points) Great Mighty Scythe Tilt $img:stick_right_tilt$ Up, Down, Left or Right to perform a Throw. Blocking or Evading players can be thrown. TEMP FPRSquareNeutralStandHold 2.3m Versus Match Press $img:button_l1$ to block, and Left or Right while blocking to Evade. $img:button_cross$ SELECT LEVEL $img:mo_icon_toggle_arrows_left$ Free-for-all $img:mo_icon_toggle_arrows_right$ Input Display Each character has a Level 1, 2 & 3 Super Attack, Press '$img:button_r2$ to activate it when you have sufficient AP. Tip: Kick Player Move Demo Press $img:button_square$, $img:button_triangle$, or $img:button_circle$ while holding Up, Down, Left, or Right to perform different attacks. Paris Join a custom online game TEMP RadecTriangleUpStand AP Time Full Radec Murder of Crows TEMP RadecTriangleUpAir COLLECT 3 $img:StarInText$ TEMP SlyCircleForwardAir TEMP RadecCircleNeutralAir tutorial All Mash-Up Kills Calypso TEMP RadecSquareDownStand Wireless Controller 1 has been disconnected. General Trials Team-battle Metropolis''' Ottsel Haven City won a match with %d points Cambodia Items List TEMP RadecTriangleNeutralAir LEVEL SELECT VERSUS MATCH Athens arcad emode Shambala Accessorize Bolts Empire City Always TEMP FPRSquareDownAir %d +%d TwistedMetal Bubbles Arcade TEMP RadecTriangleDownStand Coins $img:button_cross$ Select Stock Attack Info Lucky Charms Min Kills instant DOUBLE JUMP SUCCESS! short Sign In soloplay header versus footer Ka-ching Team Death Match Elena Fisher Keys Multiplayer Character Rank Point Limit Waiting for players What is the element used for power in Killzone?' Lowest Resets Resume TEMP FPRThrowUp '''Which type of creature is Daxter? '''CROUCH Collection Reset Which is a character attribute in Hot Shots? TEMP SlyCircleDownAir Press $img:round_end_button_x$ to select TEMP FPRCircleNeutralStand VERSUS What city is Kratos from? Hot Shots Golf Clap Hanz Sony Computer Entertainment season leaderboard Master Onion '''Which creature has NOT appeared in God of War? Which of these is NOT a Fat Princess map? '''TEMP SlyThrowForward U rappin' Hot Sauce Waiting for matches. Press $img:button_cross$ to start game '''Fat Princess villagers cannot become what class? '''EFFECT VOLUME LittleBigPlanet '''New Fork What's the reward for a correct answer in Buzz?' Ruins TEMP SlyCircleUpStand Coco Cliffs Fat Free Deathmatch third Black Forest STAND calendar extras body God of War Searching for Opponents Normal Jumps has a new personal match high score of %d TEMP RadecSquareForwardStand Deep Fried *1 Player* Character Select Fat Princess Soccer Create an online game Connect to Server: Who is NOT a character in LittleBigPlanet? TEMP RadecSquareNeutralAir1 FGM VOLUME What group fights the Helghast in Killzone? Act of God Main Menu Press $img:button_circle$ to quit Free-for-all Time Limit NORMAL Wireless Controller 2 has been disconnected. Sofia Max Supers Level 2 Activated Reed Capture The Flag Time Wait for server to start game TEMP FPRCircleUpStand Send Message Level Size Proof (In air) 1ST! Big Daddy Position Create LAN Game Stat Center Fontaine TEMP FPRCircleDownAir''' Jack Sinclair Nathan Drake TEMP FPRCircleForwardStand TEMP SlyTriangleUpStand Hedgehog Grenade Item Behavior On TEMP RadecTriangleDownAir Deaths: Press START to join Buzz Relentless Software Sony Computer Entertainment TEMP RadecTriangleNeutralStand Feed $img:button_r2$ Party Singapore moderate READY Killzone TEMP FPRSquareForwardStand $img:button_cross$ Skip All customize profile TEMP RadecCircleUpStand Set up local game Lying Down Time Max Kills Handshake store body High Five ranking score up %d Trout extras footer Gold Star Friends AP Generation Money TEMP SlySquareNeutralAir Fireworks Pixie Calendar TEMP RadecTriangleForwardAir Single Player Character Trials This Trials set involves mastering one character at a time. Gold Stars Collected x/y Ferret Short Cinematics '''Dr Nefarious Weasel returned to Title Fight after %d days Hamster Outlaw ADAM Squirrel Spectre Mr.Grimm Tutorial '''CPU Sign Out '''Axel QUIT Minion '''TEMP FPRSquareNeutralStand1 Join LAN Game TEMP RadecThrowForward Sweet Tooth Long RatchetAndClank Double Jumps Dreamscape Create Game store footer '''Clue Bottles Killer Bees Wall Jumps '''TEMP FPRSquareNeutralStand2 Block Time Locked Short TEMP SlyCircleUpAir KING OF THE HILL Respawn Delay Opponents found Environmental Resets '''Songbird Team Collection Joe Chin Combat Description Among Thieves TEMP SlyThrowDown Golf Club Wireless Controller 4 has been disconnected. MUSIC VOLUME Customize Profile Team Deathmatch options header AWFUL Sandover Village Send Gift TEMP RadecCircleForwardStand Sack Bot Max Hits Taken LEADERBOARDS TEMP SlyTriangleNeutralAir Challenge Trials Gravity Shield NEXT %d:%02d NEXT ROUND TEMP FPRCircleNeutralAir Pie Fight TEMP FPRTriangleForwardStand PAUSE MENU TEMP FPRCircleUpAir All Items Off Negativitron King Croc General Trials The Trials set involves finding success with the fundametals of the game. Gold Stars Collected x/y Min Hits Taken Big Zam TEMP RadecCircleNeutralStand Join Party MAWLR In Bioshock Infinite, who is Elizabeth's Guardian? $img:button_circle$ Cancel store header MGS What resource do Little Sisters gather? Helghast Kills: High Flying HUD Which of these is NOT a plasmid in Bioshock 2? Dumpty started playing Title Fight RTS *** TICKER *** TICKER *** TICKER *** TICKER *** TICKER *** By what author was Bioshock heavily influenced? TEMP SlyCircleDownStand Moscow Don Lu LMG In what city does Bioshock take place? progress header Hades New York KDR PROGRESS What lost city is sought in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves? '''AWARDS Seeding Round: Waiting for match to begin. '''Holland Who is Nathan Drake a supposed descendant of? Hong Kong Which of these is a multiplayer map in Uncharted 3? Los Angeles to reflect projectile PRESS $img:button_start$ to advance TEMP FPRTriangleNeutralAir $img:button_cross$ Select Character none Dog Friends List DIFFICULTY TEMP SlyCircleNeutralAir Player 2 TEMP FPRTriangleDownStand Hot Shots Roll forward Player 3 Select a server and press $img:button_cross$ to join TEMP SlyCircleForwardStand Player 4 TOUGH Kibapon Control TEMP FPRThrowForward joined the Title Fight! Elimination Round 2: Waiting for match to begin. Press $img:button_cross$ to continue. Elimination Round 3: Waiting for match to begin. ARCADE STORY MODE God of War SCEA Santa Monica Studio Sony Computer Entertainment tournament TEMP FPRTriangleNeutralStandExit2 Solo Play Elimination Round 1: Waiting for match to begin. 3RD Active TEMP FPRTriangleNeutralStandExit1 DEATHMATCH Practice Mode TEMP SlyTriangleDownStand Insect Swarm Petrusite Electro Bolt Store Incinerate! Scout Sure about that?? I gotta relieve! Francis Drake (in Justice stance) AI Player But most Important? I gotta Believe! Decoy Local Match Hypnotize Superman Patapon Pyramid Sony Computer Entertainment INSANE Game Type meets Roll backward Syria Player Select Local Player (Insane AI) options body LR3 Railgun Mash-Up Resets 2V2 Tournament''' Fusion Bomb''' (Hard AI) (Normal AI) Baumusus Axe Waiting for players. Press $img:button_cross$ to start game (Easy AI) Player 1 TEMP SlyTriangleUpAir (Easiest AI) Wireless Controller 3 has been disconnected. Lammy 4TH Irvine Goals Stock Limit TEMP RadecSquareForwardAir soloplay body Max Supers Level 1 Activated Crouch hard TEMP SlySquareDownAir TEMP RadecCircleDownStand ISA Atlantis Jak & Daxter Villager Iron Jaw TITLE FIGHT FEED''' Athens Rocket Launcher Ottopon''' TEMP SlySquareNeutralStand01 returned after %d months %d days Symphony Crete Cyclopon Prom Detroit '''second TEMP RadecTriangleForwardStand Hemet Stats Practice Gas Station Human Press Start Superpon Dodges Mini Mall TEMP SlyTriangleNeutralStand 6th Place Europon placed %s in a game with %d points against %s (%d points), %s (%d points) and %s (%d points) Posts: %d Colorado Bearapon Ability Settings In Air Movement Time Online '''Hotapon Press $img:button_cross$ to retry TUTORIAL Custom Customize Characters You must be signed into the PlayStation$img:icon_trademark_r$Network to play. Midtown extras header TEMP FPRSquareUpAir SHOP Max Supers Level 3 Activated Powerful Sly!^^ Focus on as many targets as possible! Zyzzyx Level 3 TEMP SlyThrowUp Downtown Level 2 TEMP SlyTriangleDownAirEnter JakAndDaxter Level 1 Cool Character Trials (Hold) Sly Cooper HotShots TEMP FPRThrowDown Hard 5th Place Leech Beam '''Spear of Destiny Max Throws progress body Record Input Elimination Round 1: Press $img:button_cross$ to start game. Razor Claws Inactive CPU Difficulty Restart Insane Elimination Round 3: Press $img:button_cross$ to start game. A network error has occurred. Elimination Round 2: Press $img:button_cross$ to start game. Friend3 Wakeup Defense Friend2 TEMP SlyTriangleForwardStand Friend1 Dohvat Laser Designator PRESS START Super Meter 7th Place '''George Orwell Little Big Planet AP Collected Charles Dickens COOL All Items On Medusa's Gaze Show Hit Boxes''' Albert Camus''' BAD Friend6 Man of Action TOTAL SCORE Leo Tolstoy Friend5''' Krista Sparks''' TEMP SlySquareForwardAir TEMP FPRTriangleForwardStand2 easy Friend4 TEMP FPRSquareUpStand Athena Smith Kate Marlowe TEMP FPRTriangleUpStand Shakespeare LEVEL SET! Sully Sullivan Boot of Hermes Homer Category:Blog posts